31 536 000 secondes de bonheur
by Louna Davis
Summary: Os dans le cadre du Twilight Contest
LE PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE **(Le Twilight Contest)**

 **TITRE :** 31 536 000 secondes de bonheur

 **COUPLE :** Bella et Edward CULLEN .

 **RATING :** présence de lemon .

 **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (** _chanceuse devant l'Eternel_ **), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours** _"Premier anniversaire"._

 **31 536 000 secondes de bonheur**

\- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ca ? Tu sais bien que Bella devine toujours tout, c'est impossible de la surprendre et elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Alice arrête de me mettre la pression, oui je veux vraiment organiser tout ca, et oui je sais c'est justement ce qui va la surprendre. Que ce soit moi qui ai organisé ca tout seul... ou presque.

\- Très bien Ed, tu sais que je suis la si tu as besoin.

\- Oui Alice dis-je dans un soupir ! Je le sais, mais je vais y arriver ne t'inquiète pas et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la boutique.

Dans 24 heures exactement c'était le grand jour, voila un an, 365 jours, 8760 heures, 31 536 000 secondes (oui oui je sais je suis très précis, mais j'ai attendu si longtemps pour trouver cette perle rare, une éternité presque !), que Bella et moi étions mariés. Ce jour signifiait tellement pour moi, il c'était passé tant de chose ce 13 aout 2014. Ce jour restera pour toujours l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, le jour où elle m'a dit oui devant nos familles et nos amis, où elle a accepté de me donner son amour et de rester à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur.

Notre histoire est un vrai roman, mais un vrai roman d'amour comme Bella aime tant lire, et un jour je pourrais raconter ce roman à nos enfants.

Enfin c'est ce Bella et moi souhaitons le plus depuis notre mariage. Mais avant cela il me faut faire de NOTRE PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE un autre des plus beaux jours de notre vie.

Il fallait que je sois le plus discret possible pour que Bella ne remarque rien, heureusement pour moi elle était bien occupé en ce moment avec l'ouverture de sa crèche. Cela fait à peine quelques semaines qu'elle avait enfin réalisée son rêve et ouvert sa propre crèche, elle y accueille de plus en plus d'enfants et elle commence à avoir une excellente réputation dans la région.

C'est son rêve depuis toujours et même si cela lui prend pas mal de temps en ce moment je l'a soutient le plus possible et nos proches aussi.

Mon frère Jasper et sa femme Alice qui travaille avec moi ont été les premiers à y faire garder leur fils Jared, Bella étant sa marraine ca a donc été une joie pour elle.

Elle a maintenant tout le loisir le chouchouter toute la journée en attendant de le faire avec nos enfants. Bella avait un don avec eux et elle fera une excellente mère le moment venu.

Les préparatifs avancent bien, il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à régler et cette soirée sera mémorable. J'allais partir du travail quand un **coup de fil** m'arrêta net. Je reconnus de suite la sonnerie «Supermassive » de Muse et cela m'indique formellement qui m'appelle.

\- Hey salut Em', pas mal **le match**.

\- Salut mon pote, merci mais tu sais ce n'est pas moi qui joue c'est mes gars ! Mais oui ils ne se sont pas trop mal démerdé on a toute nos chances cette saison.

Emmett était mon meilleur pote, il allait lui aussi se marier dans 4 semaines, le 13 septembre pour être précis, une fois la saison de rugby fini. Il est devenue depuis cette année le nouvelle entraineur de rugby de l'équipe professionnel local, après avoir été joueur professionnel pendant 15 ans. Rosalie sa futur femme est mon bras droit au travail, ensemble ils ont eu une petite puce prénommé Renesmée.

\- T'as besoin d'aide ou tu vas gérer seul ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde à peur que je ne gère pas cette **célébration** ?

\- Peut être parce que tout le monde te connais mec, tu es un Gaston Lagaffe en puissance, tu serais capable d'oublier ou de renverser le gâteau.

\- Le GATEAU ! voila ce que j'ai oublié de chercher.

\- Bin tu vois heureusement que je suis la, tu veux que j'aille le récupérer ?

\- Tiens ca c'est une excellente idée, c'est la pâtisserie à l'angle de l' **Impasse** Lupine et de Campbell Street à **Port–Angeles**.

\- Ok compte sur moi je te rapporte ca demain sans faute, et s'il te plait ne garde pas Rosalie trop tard ce soir je compte l'emmener diner dans un bon restaurant.

\- Très bien, profiter bien les amoureux à demain, et merci Em'.

Toutes les **invitations** ont été distribuées et tous nos proches ont répondus présent. Il y aura tous **les Cullen** , Carlisle et Esmée mes parents, mais aussi Jacob et Leah le frère et la belle sœur de Bella ainsi que leur fille Emily. Nos amis Garret, Kate, Eleazar et Carmen seront aussi de la partie.

Après avoir vu avec le propriétaire de la salle les derniers détails au téléphone il me faut prendre la route pour rentrer à la maison, il me tarde de rentré retrouver ma petite femme chérie et de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Bonjour Bébé ca allait ta journée ?

\- Bonsoir Homme de ma vie, oui très bien et la tienne ?

\- Excellente.

\- Tant mieux, j'espère que tu as faim j'ai pu me libérer tôt et je t'ai préparé un bon repas.

\- J'en salive d'avance et d'ailleurs en parlant de bon repas demain soir je t'invite à diner alors fais toi encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Haaa et … en quel honneur ?

L'innocence incarnée ….

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier notre anniversaire MADAME CULLEN ?

\- J'espérai bien que non, MONSIEUR CULLEN.

Elle rayonne littéralement de bonheur, cela ce vois car son sourire atteint ses yeux de miel.

La journée passa à une vitesse effrayante, par chance pour le moment aucunes **complications** ne venaient gâcher la journée ou retarder la soirée, mais cela ne diminua en rien mon **impatience** malheureusement encore trois longues heures avant de faire découvrir ma surprise à Bella.

Alice, de mèche avec moi, a emmené sa meilleure amie faire les boutiques et se faire une beauté, je ne reverrai donc Bella qu'au moment de la soirée.

Alice et Jasper c'était imposé à notre diner improvisé en téléphonant hier soir et Bella n'avait rien trouvé à riposter. Il faut dire que ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'Alice nous fait coup pareil, même si cette fois c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de le faire. Ma belle sœur était une boule d'énergie, toujours pleines d'idées et un peu fofoles, mon frère était tombé amoureux d'elle dès leur **première rencontre** quand elle avait été engagé dans l'entreprise familial.

Depuis il avait eu la joie d'accueillir Jared qui était **la raison et la chair** de leur couple, ils avaient pour leur fils une véritable **fascination** , il fallait leur laisser que ce gamin une perle, ce qui restait pour moi une des grandes **interrogations** de ma vie. Comment mon frère avec son caractère et Alice avec le sien ont-ils puent avoir un enfant si sage et si mignon.

Bon j'avoue que j'ai malgré tout une petite idée sur la question, et je pense pour ma part que ce petit à tout hérité de son oncle mais bon pour ne pas vexer l'égo de frère je garderai cette hypothèse pour moi.

Enfin il est l'heure et tous les invité arrive, il est temps car cette partie de **cache-cache** commençait à m'agacer et il ma tarde de la voir.

J'ai pour l'occasion privatisé l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Seattle le Ray's Boathouse, la cuisine y est de qualité et son bar de 30 m de long en bord de mer offre une vue majestueuse sur le Puget Sound et sur les montagnes Olympiques.

Après une minute d' **hésitation** Bella fit son entré parmi la foule d'amis présent pour elle, j'en eu le souffle coupé en la voyant. Mon esprit ne savait plus quoi pensé de se robe. Est-ce un **ange** tombé du paradis ou une diablesse tout droit venu de l'enfer, elle portait une longue robe de soirée d'un rouge flamboyant avec un décolleté à faire se damnés tous les saints du paradis justement.

Quand elle tourna sur elle-même pour me faire voir sa robe elle arborait dans le dois une pièce de dentelle rouge et strictement rien en dessous.

Cela je l'avais compris dès son arrivée, quand ses joues c'étaient empourprées à la vue de nos amis et de nos familles, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'on passe la soirée que tous les deux.

Je connais tellement bien cette réaction, elle ne l'a que quand elle est gênée ou lors d'un plaisir intense, ce rougissement met réservé en général lors de nos moment intimes.

A la vue de ses joues de nombreux souvenirs de notre nuit de noces me revinrent et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas les afficher ce que ces deniers me procuraient comme sensations en public de manière trop ostentatoire.

Notre nuit de noce avait été la meilleure nuit que j'avais passé dans les bras d'une femme, les bras de MA FEMME. Elle avait pour l'occasion achetée un ensemble de lingerie du même rouge que la robe de ce soir (le hasard n'y étant sans doute pour rien…), elle était la **tentation** incarnée.

Quand elle était apparue dans notre chambre d'hôtel ne portant que ce petit ensemble rouge à froufrous et des escarpins de cuir vernis rouge. Je m'étais jeté sur elle comme la misère sur le monde.

Je capturais ses lèvres d'un baiser qui se voulait doux mais qui devint très vite fougueux et passionnés, mes mains se baladant librement sur le corps de ma jeune épouse.

Quand ces dernières trouvèrent enfin leur but, je dégrafais avidement son soutient gorge afin de pouvoir observer ses tétons durcir au fur et à mesure de mes caresses de plus en plus audacieuses.

\- Vous avez vraiment les plus beaux seins du monde Madame Cullen, laissez moi à tout jamais les vénérer.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'attribut non plus Monsieur Cullen et je vous l'ordonne même.

Sur ceux je ne me fis pas prier, et pris l'un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, très vite je le sentis pointer à mon contact, dardant de plus en plus ma langue.

\- Là oui ! Comme ca mon amour !

Viens je suis un peu vieux jeu mais notre première nuit de jeune marié, je veux la passer dans un lit.

Je pris donc Bella dans mes bras et l'emporta jusqu'au lit King-size de notre chambre d'hôtel.

Je savais que Bella rêvais de New york c'était donc là bas que nous étions allé pour notre voyage de noce, et je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour à ma femme dans la suite nuptiale du Peninsula.

Bella se mit à frissonner quand je la frôlais du bout de ma langue et ses cuisses s'écartèrent pour me laisser me glisser entre elles. Nos lèvres avides de baisers se retrouvèrent bien vite et s'épousèrent parfaitement.

Bella était déjà chaude et humide et n'avait de cesse de frotter son entre jambes au mien, mon sexe était déjà dur à m'en faire mal.

Semant un chapelet des baisers sur son corps je fis descendre ma bouche vers le bout de tissus qui m'empêchait encore d'atteindre son renflement qui n'attendait que moi et ma bouche.

M'arrêtant en chemin pour intensifier mon baiser à l'endroit exacte où je sentie le plus le cœur de Bella battre à tout rompre.

\- Ma Bella je t'aime.

\- Prouve-le, fait de moi ta femme avec tous ce que cela comporte.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Apres avoir débarrassé Bella de son sous vêtement, elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand ma bouche se posa sur son clitoris que je commençais déjà à suçoter, très vite elle poussa son bassin contre ma bouche me signifiant qu'elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Sur le plan sexuel Bella et moi nous étions parfaitement trouver, nous aimions les mêmes choses et elle avait autant faim de moi que moi d'elle, son parfum agissait sur mon comme une dose d'héroïne sur un drogué. A chaque fois c'était une véritable explosion. Notre première fois avait été une **révélation** autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- Mon amour !

Bella avait pris appuis sur ses coudes et m'observais avidement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es un peu trop habiller à mon gout, et je pense que tu commence à être un peu à l'étroit.

\- Aucun détail ne t'échappe.

\- En effet, mais il faut dire que là ca n'a rien d'un détail ….

Dans un mouvement elle m'aida à retirer mon pantalon qui alla vite rejoindre son soutient gorge et sa petite culotte.

La respiration de Bella se faisait courte et lourde à mesure que son plaisir montait et que son corps s'enflammait de se désir familier mais presque douloureux.

\- Ed maintenant s'il te plait ! Viens … lâcha t'elle dans un soupir laissant cours à son orgasme.

\- Je t'aime lui murmurais- je en m'introduisant en elle et profitant des derniers spasmes de son orgasmes me faisant durcir encore plus en elle.

Bella se cabra me permettant d'entrer plus profondément en elle, la pilonnant de plus en plus fort.

Elle crocheta ses doigts dans mes épaules en enserrant mes hanches de ces jambes me poussant de plus en plus loin.

Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était avec ma femme, l'amour de ma vie ce qui intensifiait le désir. C'était à la fois la même chose et une autre façon de faire l'amour avec de nouvelles sensations.

C'est le corps ruisselant de sueur que Bella me rejoignit au moment même de ma jouissance.

L'orgasme à l'unisson.

J'enfouis ma tête au creux du cou de Bella et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Le sourire aux lèvres nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser, puis dans mouvement Bella me fis basculer pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter la.

\- Pas mal ta femme mon pote.

La voix de Em' me fit sortir de ma transe, et je dus jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à mon entre-jambe pour voir si mes divagations n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à pars le filet de bave au coin de ta bouche on ne voit rien, rigola mon frère qui m'avais pris en flagrant délie.

\- Ca va aller les deux la.

Après m'avoir donné une frappe dans le dos mes deux témoins retrouvèrent leurs femmes respectives et moi la mienne.

\- Tu es superbe mon ange.

\- Merci mon amour. C'est pour nous tous ca ?

\- Pour toi oui, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Viens suis moi.

Prenant Bella par la main je la conduisis a l'avant du bateau restaurant il nous fallait un petit instant d'humanité pour nous.

Je pris ses mains et riva mon regard au sien.

\- Mon ange, nous voila à nos noces de coton, un an déjà, un an que tu me comble de bonheur et c'est un plaisir pour moi de fêter avec toi et nos proches notre anniversaire de mariage.

Le jour de notre mariage reste pour moi inoubliable et magique. Ce jour là tu es devenue Madame Cullen, mon épouse et je fais le serment de t'aimer de plus en plus chaque jour et pour toujours. T'épouser est sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne regrette aucun des jours passer à tes cotés, ils sont tous incomparables. Je t'aime et j'espère qu'on arrivera vite à fonder cette famille que l'on souhaite depuis un moment. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON ANGE.

\- Mon amour, oui un an a passé depuis que nous avons fait le serment de nous aimer pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, tu as su me combler, me choyer et me soutenir dans mon souhait de monter ma propre entreprise. Pour moi aussi ce jour est un souvenir merveilleux, la force de notre amour grandit de jour en jour et bientôt notre amour grandira encore plus, et d'ici quelque mois je pourrais te prouver la force de notre amour. JOYEUX PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE MON AMOUR.

Après un long baiser, Bella me fixa avec un regard plein de tendresse et ses paroles arrivèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau.

\- Bella attend…. Est-ce que je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Oui je pense !

\- Tu es enceinte ? pour ce bon ? ca y ai ?

\- Oui je le sais depuis quelques jours mais je voulais te le dire ce soir.

A cet instant je ne trouve plus mes mots, je ne suis capable de rien d'autre que de la prendre dans les bras et de la serrer contre moi.

\- Aller les amoureux, on vous attend je vous signale.

Alice avait le don de me rendre fou parfois. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Bella qui acquiesça, forcement elle avait mise sa meilleure amie au courant.

Bella et moi avons pris la décision de garder cela pour nous encore peu, à l'exception de mon frère bien sur, qui je suis sur connaissant Alice est déjà au courant.

La soirée se passa à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous annonce qu'elle nous avait réservé une petite surprise.

Elle avait en douce subtilisé dans mon ordinateur les photos de notre voyage de noce et en avait fait un diaporama qu'elle projeta devant l'ensemble de nos convives.

Alice avait choisit en fond sonore un des nombreux titres de la bande original du film The Holiday un des préférés de Bella.

Ma respiration s'accéléra car je connais parfaitement les photos que contenait mon ordinateur et j'avais l'espoir qu'il ne prendrait pas à mon frère de me faire payer une de mes bêtises de gosses en montrant des photos compromettantes.

Le diaporama nous montrait à notre arrivé à New York, l'hôtesse de l'air avait bien voulu nous prendre en photo à la sortie de l'avions quand nous lui avions indiqué que nous étions là pour notre voyage de noce. La deuxième photo était celle qu'un touriste avait faite de nous devant la statue LOVE de Robert INDIANA. C'était un passage obligé pour tous couple amoureux qui venait visiter la grande pomme. C'est un des lieux romantiques de la ville tout près de Centrale Park et du MoMa.

Centrale Park justement figurait en grande place sur les prochains clichés, on ne pas venir à New York et ne pas visiter Centrale Park, tous le monde connais ce lieu, lieu romantique par excellence rendu célèbre grâce aux différénts films et aux séries tel que FRIENDS, dont Bella était fan. Nous y avions fait une balade en calèche, nous avions échangé un bisou devant Belvédère Castel, avions fait de la barque en amoureux et nous avions fini par visiter le zoo. Bella avait voulu tous voir et tout immortaliser.

La suite de photos nous montrais à Brooklyn où nous avions emprunté la Brooklyn Height Promenade avec sa splendide vue sur Manhattan et étions allé faire un tour sous le pont de Brooklyn pour finir au très chic River's Café.

Le jour suivant nous avions visité le Brooklyn Botanical Graden's, passage oblige pour se détendre et flâner au milieu des plantes.

Avant de partir nous ne voulions pas quitter la grande pomme sans au moins faire un des grands musées qu'elle renferme. Nous avions choisit le MET et ses 2 millions d'œuvres d'art en provenance du monde entier, allant de l'antiquité grecques aux plus grands peintres européens.

Les dernières photos nous montrais devant notre hôtel, Le Peninsula, ou mangeant dans de somptueux restaurant comme le Penthouse 808 ou encore le Robert NYC.

Bella essuya ses larmes et alla embrasser sa belle sœur et meilleure amie et je la suivis. Cette présentation de nos photos mettait un point d'honneur à cette soirée qui c'était déroulé à merveille et il me tardait maintenant de me retrouver seule avec ma femme afin de fêter notre mariage et la magnifique nouvelle qu'elle m'avait annoncé plutôt.

\- Merci encore pour cette soirée mon amour, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur mari et meilleur père pour nos enfants.

\- Merci d'être toi tu es et tu m'as fait le plus beaux des cadeaux d'anniversaire, maintenant rentrons la nuit ne fait que commencer pour nous …..


End file.
